


Protective Parents

by Jurassicanjojo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicanjojo/pseuds/Jurassicanjojo
Summary: I wrote this on a road trip because I was bored, enjoy





	Protective Parents

To say your parents were protective was an understatement. They were always, _always _smothering you with affection and gifts (not that you were complaining) but they did this as to keep you from disobeying them.__

__One time though, it was the end of your training year and you had been invited to an after party where there were a variety of kids drinking and taking any drug they could get their hands on. You knew your parents would say ‘not if you asked, so after they had gone to bed, you had snuck out and had the time of your life… that was, until you got back._ _

__Your daddy, Kylo Ren, had of course sensed your missing presence and only thought of the worst, ordering hundreds of stormtroopers to look for you on any planet they could. _oh _, you happened to live on the Finalizer, which only met two things; 1.) You either stole a ship (you had) or 2.) Somebody _stole _you._____ _

______Your father, Hux, happened to be the more sensible one of the two and knew what kids around your age did. He understood that you wanted to be able to have freedom and have the ability to explore things about yourself and the surrounding world._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo, on the other hand, knew what boys were like at that age and also knew what _he _was like at your age. He had been easily stolen from his parents and trained into a weapon; he wouldn't have the same for you. Although Snoke was murdered years ago, he still worried.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“She could be anywhere! I told her not to leave this ship!” Kylo had exclaimed to his husband, paving around the quarters, stopping to place a hand on his hip and stare out their window, hoping to see a ship that was bringing you back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kylo, she's a kid. She's not going to listen to everything you say _and _believe me, She doesn't listen to me either.” Hux had tried to calm Kylo, sitting on their bed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, I know-its just-” Kylo was cut off by their quarter’s doors hissing and a stormtrooper leading you by the shoulder into you into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kylo stopped his ranting to run to you, quickly wrapping an arm around your shoulder, the other your waist, and picking you up to hold you tightly to him. He walked to the sphere window and sat on a chair, rocking the two of you back and forth while he placed soft kisses on your head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Daddy, stop!” you had argued, moving from his grasp just enough to see the trooper had left and the door was locked shut again, leaving you and your parents alone. “Daddy, I'm fine!” You chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kylo leaned back to observe you, placing his hands on your cheeks and turning your head to the left and then the right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t you _ever _-” he kissed your left cheek, “do that again” he kissed your right. “We were so worried about you!” he squeezed your cheeks together as he brought you back into a tight hug.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hux came around the two of you and dragged a second chair next to his husband and sat down, placing a hand on your back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Darling,” he started, taking in the image before him; his husband gripping their child for dear life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“sweetheart, you're fine.” he assured, speaking to Kylo more than you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kylo released you, “y/n, where were you?” his tone changed to stern and you blushed. Your daddy never raised his voice at you, but in this situation, it was the first time you had ever disobeyed your fathers’ orders to go straight to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You sighed, kneeling beside his legs, your arms placed on his thighs as he had let go of you, carefully leading you go to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I may have went to a _small _party.” You brought your fingers up to show the meaning of the word ‘small’ by nearly pinching them together.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kylo’s eyes widened at this, he leaned back and softened his grip around your arms. His robes bundled at the back of his chair and around his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“listen, daddy, it wasn't even that b-” you started_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _You _did _what _?” he snarled and you jumped._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Even Hux was startled and placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder in attempt to calm him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Easy, Ky” he rubbed Kylo’s shoulder comfortingly. “She wasn't thinking.” Hux made eye contact with you, narrowing his eyes while Kylo took deep breaths, closing his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You smiled sheepishly and rubbed your daddy’s thigh_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I'm sorry daddy, I really am-i just- I wasn't thinking.” You tried to reason with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“damn right you weren't.” he scoffed, “If you were, we wouldn't be in the situation right now.” Kylo then pointed to himself, “ _I _,” he stopped himself as he choked on his words, “I thought you were hurt or worse!” Kylo had begun to cry and Hux hugged him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Daddy,” you tried but found yourself bringing to cry. “I'm sorry daddy, I don't wanna make you cry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kylo sniffled and rubbed his eyes, rubbing your forearm with his gloved thumb, “I know, love,” Hux sat back in his seat, “I know, love.”  
After it seemed he had had calmed down some, you said: “Daddy, it really wasn't that bad, though, I said ‘no’ to all the drinks and drugs.” You smiled proudly, not realizing you had just made the situation worse when your daddy spoke up again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“There was drugs? And drinking?!” he exclaimed, expressing his concern through his wide eyes and mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh, gods,” Hux sighed and crossed his arms, pinching his nose with his fingers. “Here we go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kylo stopped his hands from their grip around your arms to voice his worries by moving them widely when he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“what if you had gotten drugged and somebody hurt you? What if somebody had stolen you?” he cried and reached to pull you to his chest again. “I can't let that happen to you.” he spoke into your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yes, you were Kylo and Hux’s child, but you would _always _be Kylo’s baby. Afterall, he had birthed you and carried you for nine months. He couldn't let his baby be taken from him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“But they didn't, Daddy.” You hugged him back then leaned back, “I'm right here because you taught me how to protect myself.” You readjusted your legs to be sitting over his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Gods,” he sighed and closed his eyes. “I know, I know, just- because of that little stunt,” he paused and pointed his finger at you, “You no longer are allowed to fly any ships by yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You widened your eyes, forgetting you had just won back your father's trust before saying, “what?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kylo nodded his head at your exclamation and you turned to your father for help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Papa!” You cried and Hux only laughed, covering his mouth and turning to the other side of the chair, as to not look at the two of you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Daddy! That's not fair!” You cried and moved to get up when he caught you easily. “Didn't you ever get in trouble? You know what this feels like, It's not fair!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kylo shook his head, his dark hair bouncing as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh, y/n, it's completely fair. You disobeyed me and did something I told you not to do and chose to ignore me and your father's orders.” he stated and ran his hands through your hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hux laughed again and stood up from his spot, nearly falling over as he laughed and went to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You turned to him helplessly, “Papa, please!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hux laughed again, “You heard your daddy.” he then continued with, “Gods, you're both children.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kylo narrowed his eyes. “No, she's a child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
